Problemas, Amor, Descubrimiento Se escriben en la misma linea
by Diana Marcela
Summary: Bella y Rosalie son mejores amigas y como todo buen latinoamericano nacido en Colombia las 2 viajan a los EEUU en busca de un sueño. ¿Que les deparara el destino en esta extraña y diferente ciudad?


**Recordando, rumbo al futuro.**

Muchos latinoamericanos, tienen en sus pensamientos, la idea de poder viajar a los EEUU para tener un mejor futuro, sea por aviones comerciales, cruzando la frontera con México, entre muchas opciones más.

Pero la verdad nadie sabe qué puede esperar cuando pisan tierra norteamericana.

Algunos pueden cumplir sus sueños en ese país, otros por el contrario encuentran otro camino o simplemente no encontraron los que estaban buscando, devolviéndose ellos mismos o a la fuerza.

La verdad es que para mí no ha comenzado mi "aventura" si es que se le puede llamar así.

Y bueno, aquí estaba junco con mi amiga Rosalie, o como le digo Rous, con registro de turista.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Isabella pero me gusta que me llamen Bella. Porque Isa-Bella ¿entienden?... tengo 17 años recién graduada del colegió.

Bueno ya me presente y me estoy desviando del tema.

Como decía en estos momentos estaba en un avión rumbo a Dallas TX, donde mi tía Lliliam nos esperaba en el aeropuerto y nos dirigiríamos a su apartamento junto con su esposo Alec y allí oficialmente comenzaría nuestra travesía para cumplir nuestras mentas, las cuales por desgracia no se podían alcanzar en nuestro país de origen.

El sueño de Rous era tener su propio dinero para comprar las cosas que ella le gustaba, ropa, joyas, entre otras cosas que no podían faltar en el armario de una diva. Y no era que Rosalie no tuviera dinero suficiente para hacerlos ni mucho menor solo que, la verdadera razón era sus padres, sin permiso de Rosalie, rebuscaban en su cuarto algo valioso de ella para poder venderlo en internet para pagar gastos de ellos, como viajes, autos y cenas a restaurantes caros.

Lo sé, suena un poco descabellado, yo tampoco lo creí cuando me lo conto indignada, la verdad es que me parecía una falta de respeto de su parte y yo como buena amiga la apoyaba como una hermana.

Mi meta era poder actuar, y aunque en estos años he practicado arduamente contra mi timidez, tenía ciertos problemas pequeños, sabía que no eran un obstáculo para alcanzar lo que quería, y aunque no me veía apareciendo en cines, estaría más que encantada actuando en algún teatro.

Aun recordaba cuando me estaba despidiendo en el aeropuerto El Dorado en Bogotá.

_**Flashback**_

_-Te voy a extrañar tanto pequeña- decía mi madre por cuarta vez_

_-Renée no le estas ayudando mucho- replicaba la abuela por cuarta vez_

_Mi madre no le hizo caso y me abraso fuerte, yo le correspondí sin pensarlo dos veces, la verdad era que me dolía mucho el abandonarla ya que toda mi vida hemos estado juntas y esta era una separación. No permanente pero si larga, muy larga._

_-Vamos Renée, ya lo hablamos y no viajara sola ira con su amiga Ruby…-_

_-Rosalie- le corregimos _

_-Como sea, la cuestión es que no ira sola y no lo estará en cuanto finalice el viaje- como siempre mi abuela tan sabia_

_-Hablando de Rosalie…-medito mi abuelo que no había dicho mucho desde que esperábamos mi vuelo-¿es que no ha llegado que no la he visto?-_

_-AAAAHHHH NO- demando la protectora Renée llamando la atención, innumerables miradas que se dirigían a la escena me hicieron ruborizar como un tomate._

"_Gracias" vocalice fulminando con la mirada a un apenado abuelo que me miraba con disculpa._

_-TU JOVENSITA NO IRAS A DALLAS SOLA- Podía jurar que todos los presentes habían escuchado aquello en el aeropuerto, "el aeropuerto"._

_-__ Renée basta…- abuela al rescate- de seguro ya está en el avión, sabes cómo es Ruby-_

_-Rosalie- corregimos_

_En ese momento llamaron nuestro vuelo y me despedí de los presentes con un abraso sintiendo como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. La verdad los iba a extrañar a todos, pero sabía de antemano que ellos me apoyaban y me cuidarían a la distancia._

_En momentos como este añoraba poder estar con Charlie, despedirme de él, pero nunca había estado allí para mí, asique deje escapar ese sentimiento dirigiéndome en compañía de otros ocupantes del mismo avión._

_Después de todos los requerimientos que se hacían antes de subir a un avión, nerviosamente me subí a la gran maquina voladora y oh sorpresa que mi amiga adorada, no se encontraba en su puesto correspondiente._

_**FIN DEL**_ _**Flashback**_

Rous se había demorado en elegir que empacaría antes del viaje, pues estaba claro de que sus padres lo venderían todo lo que le restara.

Estaba un poco enfadada por la preocupación que me invadió al no encontrarla, pero la comprendía, y lo importante es que ya estaba aquí.

-Lo estas manejando muy bien- dijo de repente, al ver que no entendía siguió- Es tu primer vuelo y no has tenido señales de la "primera vez"- esto último lo dijo en tono pícaro.

-Rous- me queje de su doble sentido

Su risa retumbo en mis oídos asiéndome ruborizar por segunda vez en el día

-Eres una pervertida-me acuso sin parar de reír

-Bueno, con una amiga como tuuu-la señale- con tus frases de doble sentido las cuales haces a propósito para que yo me ruborice, no puedo esperar mayo cosa- dije en defensa.

-Sí que me conoce bien no Bella Swan- dijo dándole fin a la conversación

El viaje se había vuelto un tanto molesto, Rous no se podía acomodar bien y yo ya estaba cansada de estar de pie, pero no era peor que andar por transporte terrestre debo aclarar.

Ya había oscurecido y todos los pasajeros estaban dormidos incluyendo a una despeinada Rosalie, menos a mí claro.

Desde pequeña no dormía casi nada y la verdad casi nunca lo necesite como las personas normales, de pequeña me hacia la idea de que era una especie de vampiro, solo que sin las características de uno por supuesto.

Vi como el sol aparecía atreves del cristal de la pequeña ventana y como era de esperar el sueño me invadió, era como si el sol me diera descanso y la noche me mantuviera alerta.

Sentí como si solo hubieran pasado 5 minutos desde que cerré mis ojos, cuando sentí que me llamaba de lo lejos donde después se volvió más fuerte, y la pude identificar como la de Rous.

-Bella despierta- ya no sabía cuántas veces había escuchado lo mismo en menos de 3 minutos, y por alguna razón seso, y no saben cuan agradecida me sentía.

Pero por desgracia ya no me pude volver a dormir, solo tenía los ojos serrados tratando de disimular el estar dormida para no volverla escuchar.

-Bella Swan-Aquí vamos de nuevo- abre los ojos sé que estas despierta-

-No fastidies Rous-

-Vamos bella durmiendo del bosque- dijo sarcásticamente –acaso no sabes en donde estamos-

Suspire profundamente -En un objeto metálico en forma de cilindro, el cual vuela atreves del cielo con ayuda de poderosos motores, alas, entre otras cosas. Llamado ¿avión?-

-Correcto, el cual está apunto de aterrizar en Dallas-

-¿De veras?- pregunte incrédula mientras bostezaba.

-Sep.- dijo asentando la "P"

-¿Qué hora es?- esto era broma, el cielo estaba teñido de un azul intenso

-Las nueve- corroboro en su reloj de pulso

Nos ordenaron abrochar nuestros cinturones, pues ya íbamos a aterrizar, bajamos del avión donde minutos después ubicamos a Lilian en la salida del aeropuerto con un letrero en sus manos "Bella – Ruby". Reí internamente, seguro mi abuela le había indicado aquel detalle. Pude ver a Alec intentando ubicarnos en dirección opuesta de donde estábamos.

-Cono es que tu abuela me confunde con… ¿Quién es Ruby?- pregunto deteniéndome, entregándome un pequeño espejo para que se pudiera arreglar el pelo, después de una noche, muy inquieta para ella, pues los asientos no habían sido muy cómodos para su estrato social, el cual había ocasionado un desastre en su pelo el cual parecía un nido de aves.

-No tengo idea-

-¿Cómo me veo?-

-Presentable para una convención de peinados inspirados en nidos- Sabía que me iba arrepentir de esto, pero la verdad estaba de humor.

Iba a responderme pero escuche mi nombre y como acto reflejo me gire y vi a mi tía sonriente acercándose junto con Alec.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?-cuestiono después de abrasarnos a cada una Lilian

-Agotar- respondimos a la misma vez, pero estaba claro que no era el mismo significado para ambas.

-Bueno…-medito- tendrán tiempo de descansar en el auto-

En el camino Rosalie durmió utilizando mi regazo como almohada ocupando lo que quedaba de espacio en los asientos con el resto de su cuerpo, se notaba que estaba muy cansada.

Cerré mis ojos intentando dormir un poco, al contrario recordé las 48 horas más largas de mi corta vida.

_**Flashback**_

_En cuanto nos informaron a mí y a Rous de la entrevista para poder obtener la visa fue como la primera frase de una canción que apenas empezaba, todos estaban muy felices de aquella oportunidad. Pero como siempre en todo momento feliz hay "miedo" que viene acompañado con "y si" que nos llena de inseguridades._

_-Estoy aterrada- confeso Rosalie en un susurro después de que la había pillado la noche antes del "gran día" en el living a las 3 de la mañana, viendo la película 101 dálmatas, atragantándose literalmente de palomitas _

_-Yo también- me miro sin darle fe a mis palabras- sabes que me llevo bien sufriendo en silencio-_

_-Ya está todo listo para la entrevista ¿verdad?-volvió a susurrar lo que me tenía temerosa_

_-Si te refieres al atuendo… Si- sus manos empezaron a temblar-vamos Rous… no tiene que ser así. Hemos practicado mil veces, seguimos consejo de personas confiables. Tenemos con que defendernos- _

_-Tenemos que dormir- seguía susurrando, no la había visto así desde que sus padres no asistieron a su fiesta de 15 años._

_-Tengo una idea- dije más para mí que para ella. Recordaba que el abuelo tenía unas pastillas para poder dormir, le ayudaban bastante bien, eso le había escuchado decir._

_Las 2 ingerimos una tableta la cual partimos a la mitad, la entrevista era a las 5 de la tarde y ya era tarde, y la idea de llegar tarde no podía estar presente para ninguna de las 2 y menos para Rosalie en su estado, estaba realmente agotada, el día anterior fue un completo caos, parecíamos como si planeáramos una visita a la luna o algo así, todos estaban locos y yo realmente cansada._

_Rous durmió en la misma habitación conmigo, la cual se durmió primero que yo. Realmente temía que las pastillas no me surtieran efecto, y lo que no quería era estar de mal humor por no haber dormido lo suficiente, almenas como una persona normal._

_Desperté como si un camión de carga me hubiera pasado por encima, realmente no me extrañaría que fuese verdad, si existiera la posibilidad de que el vehículo pudiera subir a un edificio, hasta el 6 piso con aquel especifico propósito._

_Me pare de un salto sin calcular en donde me apoyaba, lo que provocó una caída sonora, sonrojada miraba a mí alrededor para que aquel acto no hubiera sido registrado por ninguna persona._

_-Rous- la llame obteniendo un pequeño quejido de respuesta- Rosalie hay que apurarnos- dije sacudiéndola suavemente._

_-No quiero-contesto como si fuera una chiquilla la que solicitaban para que fuera a la escuela _

_-Vamos Rosalie- con la mirada busque el reloj ubicado en la mesilla- OH POR DIOS-grite al ver los números- SON LA UNA DE LA TARDE- _

_-Y…- ¿Y?, ¿Y? ¿Cómo qué Y?_

_-Que…-dije tomando una almohada para golpearla- La… entrevista…-seguía sin contestar-empieza… a… las… 5-_

_-Dios Bella- me quito la almohada tirándola contra la pared – y hasta ahora me lo dices-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_No recibí respuesta porque como un rayo entro al baño de la habitación. Salte. Esta vez con cuidado y me encerré en el baño del corredor, desvistiéndome de prisa y entrando a la ducha como alma que lleva el diablo, al terminar no encontré la bendita toalla. Genial, el universo conspiraba contra mí de nuevo._

_-MAMA- grite rezando que estuviera a la distancia adecuada para escucharme_

_-DIME-grito en respuesta_

_-LA TOALLAAAA-_

_-Toma-apareció de la nada tirándomela en el rostro-apúrate- y tan rápido como vino se fue._

_Uno de los consejos que nos dieron fue el vestir un poco formal, no tan serio, más urbano. Casual, algo que no tuviera la frase "formal" en nuestro atuendo._

_Unos yines, tenis color negro con azul, una blusa con mangas color rojo con el estampado de NIRVANA en el centro y el pelo suelto._

_Me maquille superficialmente y entre a mi cuarto donde encontré a una espléndida Rosalie, con una blusa de flores, unos yines color rosa y zapatillas a juego._

_-Vamos- dijo acercándose a mí- tu abuela ya hiso nuestro desayunoalmuerso-_

_Nos sentamos en silencio y comimos tranquilamente mientras compartíamos algunas miradas, estaba claro que nos reclamarían de la hora de nuestro despertar, y cualquier teoría que se les allá ocurrido en las horas de la mañana sería algo serio._

_No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vi a Renée la cual se sentó tranquilamente a mi lado, Rosalie estaba delante de mí._

_-Valla- dijo en tono sorprendido- pero si son las bellas durmientes del bosque-mirando atentamente a Rosalie que se había ruborizado _

_-Lo siente Renée- se disculpó rápidamente- es que no podía dormir y Bella…-_

_-Descuida querida- la tranquilizo-esta mañana vimos que faltaba una pastilla de las que tu abuela usa para dormir asique suponíamos que fueron ustedes. Y no, no estamos molestos-Fue un alivio aquellas palabras, realmente las necesitábamos._

_Otra cosa que nos aconsejaron fue el estar tranquilas el tiempo que fuera necesario y como buena chica, saque mis libros "Cumbres Borrascosas", "Mi Dulce Audrina" y "Orgullo y Prejuicio"._

_Faltaban 15 minutos para la entrevista y como siempre el universo estaba en contra. Otra vez. Mi abuelo conducía como un loco, y Renée con si "cuanto falta" empeoraba la situación. _

_Sinceramente era una escena típica de embarazo. Había un conductor a toda velocidad, una persona acosando y la susodicha era la que me sujetaba la mano fuerte respirando profundo. La escena era realmente graciosa, lo que me ayudo a relajarme y a subir mi ánimo._

"_Donde esta cuan cámara cuando la necesitas" me queje internamente._

_Faltaban unos minutos para la entrevista, lo que por una extraña razón hizo que la embarazada se relajara un poco._

_-Parece un interrogatorio donde la policía tiene las pruebas necesarias para acusarnos de un homicidio- comente admirando el hermoso diseño que poseía aquel enorme espacio estructural_

_-Hey, la lunática aquí soy yo- fingió indignación lo que provoco que todos nos riéramos relajando un poco más la atmosfera entre nosotros, lo cual no duro pues escuchamos el nombre completo de Rous y de mi proveniente de cuartos diferentes._

"_Aquí vamos"_

_**25 minutos después**_

_Salí realmente confundida, nos habían advertido que las entrevistas no duraban mucho, pero esto era ridículo, tanto nervios, tanta ansiedad, tanta practica para unos ¿25 minutos?_

_En cuanto entre tome todos los consejos que aun recordaba, como el de no sonreír, responder Si – No a secas, decir buenas tardes…_

_El cuestionario había sido básico, con quien vives, estudias, trabajas, el día exacto de mi regreso y demás. Y por una extraña razón mi timidez sirvió de mucho, pues no seguía el consejo, sonría cuando estas nervioso, lo que fue un gran alivio._

_Rous aún no salía y estaba ansiosa por verla, mi abuelo trajo una bebida aromática lo que agradecí desde lo más profundo de mí ser calmando las mil sensaciones de oras atrás._

_Cuando vi a Rous tenía el mismo gesto de confusión en su cara que yo, le ofrecí sin decir nada lo que quedaba de la aromática la cual se la tomo de un solo sorbo, en el auto, escuchaba replicar a Renée. _

_-Que estupidez… todo lo que nos provocó y lo asimos el día anterior para unos pocos minutos jaaaaa-_

_**FIN DEL**_ _**Flashback**_

Después de eso pasaron 2 intensos días jugando al "y si" y al "tal vez"

Pero bueno para no hacerlo más largo, nos la espetaron porque si no, no estaría en el auto de mi tía con una durmiente Rous en los Estados Unidos y lo mejor de todo es que estaba junto con mi mejor amiga.


End file.
